Meant to Be Together
by Pacey-03
Summary: Jt and Colleen meet again after 10 years. Can they still be friends? Rated R for future chapters and just to be safe..probably Pg-13
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
10 years later  
  
Colleen Carlton left Genoa City 10 years ago. She needed to leave Jt and his very successful career. She felt that she was holding him back from success.  
  
Once Colleen got to New York she lived with her mom, Tracy. Colleen decided to start dancing again since it was the one thing that could never hurt her. Dance was all Colleen ever focused on, she didn't date and she didn't make any new friends.  
  
Colleen Carlton became a great dancer and won almost all her competitions. For the first year after she left, she kept in touch with Lilly and Seirra but soon stopped because it was a reminder of Jt.  
  
She graduated high school with high honours and was accepted into the best dance school in the world. She loved the way her life was going. In her last year of university she met a guy named Ben. Ben became her best friend and they hung out together all the time. One night Ben had tried to kiss her and she got scared. Colleen hadn't kissed anyone since Jt. But she soon realized that maybe she was in love with Ben and only then did she give their relationship a try. Their relationship started to grow.  
  
After graduating university she decided to create her own dance school so that she could teach people how to dance. Although she still wanted to continue her dancing career she still gave her time to teach.  
  
Colleen and Ben moved into an apartment together and things were getting pretty serious. Colleen still had her virginity, a part of her still wanted Jt to be her first. She, of course did not tell Ben this, instead she told him that she was well experienced. Ben always thought it was weird that they never slept together but he loved her and that was enough. Ben was not nervous about his and Colleen's first time together because he himself was also well experienced.  
  
Colleen's work schedule was very busy, she taught her students Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays and worked on her own career the rest of the week. Ben was a lawyer and sometimes left for a week at a time on a business trip. This was not a problem for their relationship because both of them are really busy.  
  
-------------------- Today was Thursday and Colleen was teaching her students all day. Ben had a business trip for the weekend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After Colleen had left Genoa City 10 years ago Jt was deeply upset. He thought that he had done something wrong and he went through all kinds of pain. He kept singing for the first year but then couldn't because he was being reminded of Colleen. He told Shilo that he didn't want to sing anymore and she told him he was making a huge mistake.  
  
A year past and his heart was still broken. He tried alcohol to ease the pain, it worked but some how the next morning he'd be back in reality. Raul saw what Jt was doing to himself and quickly forced him into rehab before things got too bad.  
  
Once back from rehab Jt decided to quit school to see what he wanted in life. Jt thought that if he went out with girls he would forget about Colleen. So that's what he did, he went to clubs almost every night bringing home girls so he could sleep with them. He had always imagined what it would feel like to sleep with Colleen, to feel her body against his. He stopped this behaviour once he realized it wasn't helping.  
  
A year later he went back to school for an education, he knew he wanted to be an investigator with Paul Williams. He graduated from University and joined Paul's team. Jt was the next big one, he was solving problems everywhere. Paul soon gave Jt his own office and let him work by himself.  
  
Shortly after Jt met a dancer named Kim. He figured that if he couldn't have Colleen he mine as well find a person who resembles her. She had brown hair just like Colleen. Jt was so in love with Kim that he asked her to move in with him.  
  
It has been 5 years since they moved in together and Jt was thinking about asking her to marry him. Jt wasn't sure if he could every fully give himself to another women.  
"Jt, honey, guess what!" Kim said happily as she crossed the living room floor to where Jt was sitting.  
Jt still thinking about asking Kim to marry him looked up. He thought to himself how beautiful she looked and how he couldn't live without her. He decided her was going to ask her. "What Sweet?" He responded quickly once he realized his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Well, you know how I applied to a job at Col's Dance Studio in New York? Well I got it!" Kim danced around the apartment with a great smile on her face while she gave Jt the news.  
"Oh my God Kim! This is so great, I can't believe it." Jt smiled as he picked up Kim and hugged her. "When do you start?"  
"I'm supposed to fly into New York next week for an interview with the manager. She says that if I can pull off a good interview I have the job." Kim answered.  
  
Jt thought that it would be a great place to propose to her. He just needed the week off of work.  
  
"This is so great! I'm coming with you! I'll be back I have to speak with Paul." Jt said as he rushed out the door,  
  
------------------------------  
"Paul! I need to talk to you." Jt said as he rushed into Paul's office.  
"Jt, calm down, I'm not going anywhere. Now what do you need to talk about?"  
"I was hoping that I could get next week off of work. I know it's short notice but it's important."  
"Jt, you've worked for me for a while now and you know that you can't just decide a week before that you're taking next week off. I need you here helping some cases. Why do you have to go next week anyways?" Paul asked.  
"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, you know that. Here's the story, Kim, my girlfriend is going to New York for a job interview and well I've been thinking about asking her to marry me. I thought New York would be the perfect place." Jt tried to convince Paul.  
"OK, fine I'll give your work to George for the time being." Paul finally said as he came to a decision.  
"Thanks Paul, I really appreciate your understanding." Jt said as he headed for the door.  
"Jt wait!"  
"Yea Paul?"  
"I'm glad to see you've moved on from Colleen. I'm so glad you're happy again. I can see it in your eyes, Congratulations!"  
"I don't know what happened Paul. One day I woke up and realized that I would never get Colleen back and that I would lose something great if I didn't let go. I realized I needed to grow up and forget about her." Jt responded trying to feel happy.  
"Have fun on your trip!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"What Sweet?" He responded quickly once he realized his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Well you know how I applied to a job at Col's Dance Studio in New York? I got it, well not officially but I have an interview." Kim said as she danced around the living room with a wide smile on her face. It was a dream come true.  
  
"Oh My God Kim! This is so great, your dream come true, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it." Jt said as he picked up Kim and hugged her. "When do you start?"  
  
"I'm flying in to New York next week for an interview with the manager. They say if I can pull off a good interview, I've got the job!" Kim answered as she kissed Jt.  
  
Jt licked the top lip of Kim and Kim responded parting her lips for Jt to enter. Kim ran her hands through Jt's hair and it made him feel good. Kim backed away first for a needed breath.  
  
Jt thought that New York would be a great place to propose to her. He just needed a week off of work.  
  
"This is so great! I'm coming with you. I'll be back I have to speak with Paul." Jt said as he rushed out the door.  
  
"Paul! I need to talk to you." Jt said as he rushed into Paul's office.  
  
"Jt, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Now what do you need to talk about?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that I could get next week off of work. I know it's short notice but it's important."  
  
"Jt, you've worked for me for a while and you know that you can't just decide a week before that you're taking next week off. I need you here helping some cases. Why do you have to go next week anyways?" Paul questioned Jt.  
  
"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important you know that. Here's the story, Kim, my girlfriend, is going to New York for a job interview and well I've been thinking about asking her to marry me. I thought New York would be perfect." Jt tried to reason with Paul.  
  
"OK, fine I'll give your work to George for the time being. Good Luck Jt." Paul finally said as he came to a decision.  
  
"Thanks Paul, I really appreciate your understanding." Jt said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Jt wait!"  
  
"Yea Paul?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you've moved on from Colleen. I'm so glad your happy again. I can see it in your eyes. Congratulations."  
  
" I don't know what happened, Paul. One day I woke up and realized that I would never get Colleen back and that I would lose something really great if I didn't let go. I realized I needed to grow up and forget about her." Jt responded trying to feel happy. Although he was truly happy with Kim, the memories of Colleen were still hurting.  
  
"Have fun on your trip!"  
  
Colleen arrived at her apartment around 10:00pm on Thursday. She had just finsihed teaching her last class at Col's Dance Studio. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. She remembered how she was getting help at her studio. A women named KIm had great potential to be successful. Her interview was on Saturday and she felt confident that Kim would be teaching as well, helping her out.  
  
Next Saturday  
  
At New York International Airport  
  
"OK, where is Col's Dance Studio?" Jt asked as he carried his luggage through the airport.  
  
"Actually Col said that we could meet at her apartment today so that we wouldn't interrupt her dance classes."  
  
"Sure, well then where am I going to stay?" Jt asked still holding the luggage.  
  
"Col said that you could come because her boyfriend Ben would be there and you two could talk." Kim responded still feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Sure I'll get a cab."  
  
AT the apartment  
  
"Ben, when they get here ask if they want anything to drink and then take Kim's boyfriend into living room and watch TV and chat ok?" Colleen was giving Ben instructions while cleaning the apartment.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ben! Come here and greet the guests with me."  
  
Colleen opened the door only to see what looked like Kim and Jt.  
  
She thought to herself 'Oh My God Jt, how come he is here. I can't believe it I haven't seen him in years'  
  
"Hi, I'm Kim. You must be Col." Kim said as she reached out her hand. Next she was introduced to Ben. "This is my boyfriend Jt" Jt stuck out his hand and touched Colleen's.  
  
"Yes, Jt and I have met before. We went to high school together." Colleen said to Kim.  
  
"Oh, that's cool." Kim said as she looked back and forth between Col and Jt.  
  
Colleen and Jt felt no feelings towards each other anymore. They were friends and realized they could be nothing more. Colleen and Jt planned on catching up and talking hopefully not remembering the past.  
  
As Colleen took her eyes away from Jt she said "OK Kim lets go into the kitchen and talk."  
  
"So Jt, you already know Colleen. Tell me what she was like in High School? She doesn't like talking about the past."  
  
"Oh really? Well Colleen was great, smart and she loved to dance."  
  
"I already know that, tell me about her friends and boyfriends."  
  
"Colleen had two really good friends, Lily and Sierra. They were cool'. She had a few boyfriends some more serious than others." Jt said rethinking their past together, remembering how they were together.  
  
"Yea Colleen tells me how sexually experienced she is. So I figured she had a few boyfriends."  
  
" I didn't know this, Obviously she lost her virginity after high school. So this is news to me." Jt thought as he remembered the day Colleen wanted to lose her virginity to him. He knew he couldn't because she wasn't ready.  
  
"Actually she says she lost it in high school. Must have been here in New York since you don't know about it."  
  
"Yea, so what do you Ben?"  
  
"I'm a lawyer. I'm usually very busy, in fact I have a business trip tomorrow morning. What do you do?"  
  
"I'm an investigator and also very busy. My boss gave me the week off. Do you think it would be a problem if I took Colleen out to dinner to catch up since it has been about 10 years now?" Jt asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem I would love to meet up with my high school friends. Well it's getting late and I need to get up early, so just join the girls in the kitchen. Nice meeting you Jt."  
  
"You too Ben." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

Colleen, Jt and Kim were talking about drinking for hours, they were talking about dance, school, the past and the future. Kim's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Kim speaking."

"Kim you need to come home right now because we have a case in court against the man who tried to physically hurt your sister. You need to show your support for your sister, I think she might actually win this one." Jim said.

Kim has one sister named Liz. Just a year ago Liz was stalked and followed home and almost physically abused. Lucky for us the Jim, Liz's husband was home. Now they had a case and were going to see a judge tomorrow.

"Oh I can't believe it finally this man is going to be put behind bars. Yea I'll be there, what time tomorrow? Kim asked

"Well, we are not supposed to be in court until 1:00pm, so that will give you plenty of time to come down."

"Ok, I'm good with that, thank-you for the information see you tomorrow." Kim said " Good bye, tell Liz to get some sleep she needs it."

"I will thanks again Kim."

"Baby, what happened?" Jt asked as he gave her a hug.

"Liz finally got a case against that creep and she wants me to be there."

"That's super it will be great to finally see him behind bars. When is it?" Jt asked.

"Tomorrow and I know that we just got here but if you stay here for the couple of days I can come back maybe on Wednesday. I'm sorry I know you took time off of work but I'll be back."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'm sure and plus it's just a case I can handle it by myself."

"Ok that will give me and Colleen a chance to get caught up with ourselves. When are you going to leave?"

"I was thinking of heading out tonight and then I can sleep in my own bed and have a good night sleep before tomorrow."

"Sure I'll walk you to the door so you can head over to the airport. I love you." Jt said and he gave her a hug and kiss.

"I love you too." Kim said as she pulled him outside the apartment to deepen the kiss.

"I love being with you. You make me feel so good. Hurry back ok, and remember I love you" Jt said one last time.

"I love you too."

**Back in the apartment**

"I guess I should be leaving as well considering I still need to look for a place to stay." Jt said as he walked back in the door.

"That's not needed you can stay here with us until Kim comes back. We have a guest room down the hall to your right." Colleen said.

"Really? You don't mind? That's great, thank-you again."

"Anytime Jt I really like seeing you again, you remind me of the past and how nice it was." Colleen said as Jt headed down the hall.

"I know so do you. You make me realize that it's better being friends then being nothing at all."

**In the Morning**

Jt got up and looked at his watch, he realized that it was almost 10:00am he never sleep this late. He sat up and walked to the kitchen where Colleen was sitting reading the paper.

"Good morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Sorry, I didn't think I would sleep that long. Have you made some coffee?" Jt said he always needed coffee in the morning.

"Yea it's just over there. Grab a cup, it's actually good this morning."

"Thanks, are you headed off to work this morning?" Jt asked.

"No, someone is covering for me. I have a bit of a hang over and well I don't want the children seeing that."

"Good idea! So has Ben already left?"

"Yes, he was up before 7:00am. Early flight to Britain."

"I see. Col I have a question for you."

"Yes, what is it?" Colleen responded.

"Well last night when I was talking to Ben he wanted to know about your past. How come you haven't told him anything about it?"

"Jt you don't know how much it hurt. When I left you 10 years ago it hurt, I couldn't get over it." Colleen answered honeslty.

"Why didn't you come back."

"I wanted to I really did but I couldn't. I know you need your space, you needed to continue with your career and I was just in the way. Jt you wouldn't believe how much it hurt, you're the one who started me dancing again. Dancing was the only thing that helped me get over you." Colleen said with tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I was curious when Ben asked me and I didn't know how much to say. Colleen you weren't the only one that hurt. I hurt so much, I continued singing for a year but then stopped because I kept being reminded of you. I turned to alcohol and Raul saved my life when he put me in rehab. After rehab I quit school searching to find myself, I turned to women. I had one night stands almost every night until I realized I just hurt more. I stopped went back to school and decided to fall in love with a woman who loved to dance." Jt responded tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry Jt but I needed to get away."

"I understand that now but didn't then that's why I acted the way I did."

"We are friends right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want not to be. I love you and understand that being together isn't going to happen." Jt answered feeling like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders.

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Yes of course, what is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I was hoping that maybe you can come back for a visit sometime. Do you think you could?" Colleen asked.

"I'm not sure maybe not right away because work is going to be busy when I get back. I barely gave my boss notice that I was coming here." Jt explained.

"Sure any time you get off will be fine. I'm just glad you are back in my life. I've missed everyone including you and maybe I can make a trip back home once Ben leaves again. I'll be glad to see Lily and Sierra."

"Ok, but make sure you call me and tell me when your coming so I can make sure I don't have any business trips." Jt said with a smile on his face.

"What do you do again?"

"I'm a private investigator for Paul Williams. It's a lot of hard work but Paul thinks one day I can start my own company."

"Wow! You've really got a great life back home. What about Lily and Sierra how are they?"

"Lilly dated a guy named Chris for about a year and a half and then got pregnant. Chris is a good guy I had met him a few times before. Chris got freaked once he heard he had got her pregnant and left Genoa City for about three months. He came back and decided to help Lily out. They got back together and then he asked her to marry him. Lilly said yes and they got married, well they eloped because it was faster. This was all before Lily turned 20." Jt explained thinking back to the time where the pain hurt so much.

"How is she now?"

"Lilly is doing great. She had a daughter who started grade one last September. Her and Chris are doing great and have plans for a second child. Lily has no college education she spent all of her time working two jobs and raising Rebecca, her daughter. Chris is a Police Officer and is happy with his job. Paul hired Lily just last year as a secretary and I plan on taking her with me to my new company, whenever that may be."

"That's great I wish I would have stayed in touch."

"She isn't too happy with you. She is mad that you left and stopped responding to emails and phone calls. She is pissed Col and swears to never talk to you again. We all hurt when you left and I think it took a long time for all of us to recover." Jt said looking into Colleen's eyes which were starting to water.

"I said I was sorry. I don't know what else I can do. It was for the best. I needed away from you Jt, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Col! Don't blame this on me you left because of you. You did not have to; you could have broken up with me, dated someone else, anything but leave. So don't try to blame this on me. It's not fair! We got through almost everything. Your parents, my friends, school, Kevin and most of all me cheating on you with Brittany's mom. We got through all of that and you leave because of my singing career." Jt said basically yelling.

"Jt stop! I left because you needed your space to sing and I was in the way. Face it Jt it would have never worked." Colleen said crying.

"Colleen, I don't need this right now! Come here." Jt said as he hugged Colleen. "I forgive you, I think when I was going through all those troubles back then it was because I was mad at myself. Why? I don't know possibly because I was mad that I didn't hate you for leaving me."

"Thank-you Jt for not hating me. It feels good knowing you forgave me." Colleen said.

"I love you and I hope you can become friends with Lily and Sierra."

"I have to get to work; you can come if you want."

"Sure just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be right there." Jt said running down the hall.

At Col's Dance Studio

"Ok children, line up in a straight line. Let's get started."

Jt was sitting with all the parents and they were talking about all different things. Jt sat there watching Colleen interact with all the kids. Jt always knew that Colleen would be great with children, a great mother.

As class ended Jt watched as Colleen gave each of them a hug.

Wednesday

Ben got home on Monday night and Jt watched as the couple kiss and hug. He remembers the time when Jt and Colleen could actually see each other. It felt good to have no worries then. But now Jt was glad he had Kim.

"Ben, I'm going to pick up Kim at the airport. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Jt said.

At Airport

"Hey baby! Oh my God, I missed you so much. I love you." Jt said while kissing Kim.

"I missed you too."

"How'd it go?" Jt asked.

"Well the creep got 3 years in jail with no parole."

"Great! How did Liz hold up?"

"Surprisingly good. She had tons of support from the family and friends."

"Let's go look for a motel for the rest of the week."

"Ok, let's go!"

"Let me call Ben first and tell him what we are doing."

"Sure honey go ahead."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Ben, me and Kim are going to look for a motel to stay in."

"You can stay with us if you want, I'm sure Colleen won't mind."

"I know but we need some time alone and you probably want it with Colleen as well, if you know what I mean."

"Yea but I don't know. I haven't slept with her yet and I don't know why. She says she is experienced but then why?" Benn asked.

"I have no clue man. Talk to Col and find out, I'm sure there is a good reason. Well anyways I've got to go Kim's coming. Bye."

"Yea see you later Jt. Make sure you stop bye before you leave and thanks for the help."

At Motel

Jt and Kim found a nice motel on a very quiet street. The motel was fairly cheap and was a ten minute drive to Colleen's place.

Kim was in the shower and Jt was sitting on the couch thinking about where to ask Kim to marry him. He came to the decision that it would be in Genoa City instead of New York because it meant more to her.

As Kim came out of the shower Jt looked at her with a wide smile on his face. He had never been so moved by a girl in short pj bottoms and a small shirt that revealed her stomach. "Wow, you look beautiful tonight." Jt said.

"I was thinking of you." Kim said as she walked over to Jt and kissed him.

Jt enjoyed the feel of her lips against his and he waited a moment until he deepens the kiss. As they were kissing, they slowly moved towards the bed and there was no going back.

Later that evening Kim and Jt lay naked next to each other. It was not their first time together but it was their first time outside Genoa City and that was special. Jt knew that things were getting serious between the two of them but he never imagined having sex outside their hometown unless he was married.

"You were awesome." Jt said as he rolled on top of Kim.

"So were you it's like we fit together."

"I know what you're saying; want to go take a shower?" Jt asked.

"Yea of course."

At the Apartment

Colleen and Ben were making out in the bedroom on the bed. Colleen was in her bra and shorts while Ben only had on his pants. Colleen knew that she didn't want to have sex with Ben but he made her feel so good. Ben's hands roamed Colleen's body until he found the clasp of her bra. He was just about to undo it but Colleen stopped him.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, something came over me, I love you." Colleen said as she took her own bra off proving to Ben that she was ready.

Ben took her move as an invitation for more. He kissed down her neck until he reached her breast and he started sucking on it. Colleen moaned his name and she felt the best she ever has. Ben took this as a sign and started reaching for her shorts and was about to slide them down until Colleen stopped him again.

"Honey, why don't you want to sleep with me?" Ben asked.

"I do, I just don't think the time is right now."

"Why is that? We have been together for years and today we finally got to second base." Ben said staring into Colleen's eyes.

"Finally? Is that why you are with me? For sex? God Ben that is why I don't want to sleep with you, for the fear that you will leave after you have gotten what you wanted." Colleen said as she sat up and searched for her bra.

"Baby, no and you know that. I just need to know why. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No Ben nothing is wrong with you, I just need time to prepare myself. I love you and I've never slept with someone I love." Colleen explained.

"Sure Col you just needed to tell me that. I love you too and you don't have to worry about me leaving." Ben said giving Colleen a hug.

Next Wednesday

Jt and Kim got back from New York on Saturday. Jt went straight into work because he promised Paul he would. Kim had a little pregnancy scare but didn't tell Jt because she didn't want to worry him. Kim bought a test and it proved she wasn't pregnant.

Jt is planning on purposing on Saturday at their apartment. He bought the ring and feels that Kim is going to love it.

In New York

Colleen is planning a trip to Genoa City for the weekend but is not telling Jt. Ben is on another business trip, this time to Washington.

Colleen and Ben's relationship grew stronger after the night in their apartment. Colleen thought that Genoa City would be the perfect place to solve her problem about sex.

R/R folks tell me what you think. I'll continue if I get some reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday

Colleen arrived at the coffee house in the late afternoon and saw Kim on the patio.

"Hey Kim, mind if I sit down?"

"Oh hey Colleen, I didn't expect you to be here. What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Well Ben is away on a business trip and I thought I'd come and visit." Colleen said.

"That is wonderful news. Do you want anything?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm fine I stopped in to get something on the way over. But thanks." Colleen answered.

"Ok, does Jt know you are here?"

"actually no he doesn't I plan to surprise him on Sunday so please don't tell him."

"Don't worry I wont. Do you know anything about the job?"

"Yes, actually you are hired and do you think you could move to New York and work at the studio?

"I'm pretty sure I could but I don't know about Jt he has a life here and I really don't want to leave him."

"I know it is gonna be hard for him and you two can make a decision and get back to me but I have to know before I leave."

"Okay thanks I better go talk to him."

At the apartment

Jt had set up a romantic dinner for two. As Kim walked in she saw what her boyfriend had done and was completely shocked.

"Baby, this is wonderful." Kim said.

"I did it just for you. I love you Kim."

As they finished their dinner and desert started Jt reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He got up and stood close to Kim then got down on one knee and took Kim's hand.

"Oh my god Jt."

"Shh…just listen. Kim since the day we met I knew you were someone special in my life. I love you with all my heart and well what I'm trying to say is Will you marry me?" Jt asked his eyes starting to fill with water.

"Yes baby, I will marry you. I love you."

They both stood up and Kim looked at the ring and loved it. They both hugged each other and then started kissing.

At the coffee house

Colleen was sitting on the patio drinking an expresso. Lilly walked through the door and Colleen noticed right away.

Lilly didn't seem to notice Colleen and she sat down to the table next to Colleen's. Colleen got up and went to her table.

"Hey Lil, long time no see." Colleen said.

"Colleen is that you?" Lilly asked.

"Of course it is. What have you been doing?"

"You mean since you left?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch it is just because it reminded me of Jt." Colleen said.

""Oh so you were thinking of yourself. You missed everything, me getting married, me giving birth to Becca. You missed everything! How can you sit there and ask me how I'm doing when you obviously don't care."

"I do, I came back to see you and everyone else I left behind. I care about you and I want to get to know your child and your husband."

"Col I don't think I can forgive you so easily. I know you had to leave but you could have answered my emails and phone calls. You didn't have to avoid me. I'll try to forgive you I will, but I know it won't be easy and I hope we can make it. I would love for you to meet my daughter and my husband."

"Really that's great! How's Seira?" Colleen asked.

"She is doing good. She got married at 22 and now her and her husband have 5 children. I know a lot of children but she had triplet girls and 2 boys. She is so happy and her family is beautiful"

"Wow! I missed everything. Does she live in Genoa City as well?" Colleen asked.

""Yes she lives in a house about 15 minutes from here."

"We should get together sometime."

"Yea sure I have to get back to Becca. Chris needs a break too. Call me later." Lilly said as she wrote her number on a piece of paper.

Next Morning

Colleen stayed at a motel for the night because she needed her private time and plus she was planning on losing her virginity and it couldn't be at her parents house.

Colleen was going to surprise Jt today but first she had to give him a call.

Jt and Kim had slept together that night and together they were happier than they have ever been. Kim was so excited that she was going to her parents today to tell them the good news.

"I love you honey." Jt said as he rolled over.

"Me too baby, I'm going to my parents house to tell them the news. You can stay home."

"Sure okay, have fun."

30 Minutes Later

Kim had just left to see her parents. Jt was so happy Kim said yes. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jt. It's Colleen."

"Really? Hey are you coming down?"

"Actually I'm at the coffee house right now, want to come and visit? Colleen asked.

"I'd love to, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Jt met Colleen at the coffee house and they spent all day together. They went out for dinner and then to the movies. It was like old times. They talked about everything that had happened to them and they caught up on everything. They talked about their relationships, friends, family, school, work and family. They hadn't done that since they were together.

"Want to rent a movie and head back to the motel I rented?" Colleen asked.

"Umm….I don't know. I think I should be heading home." Jt said.

"What we have to ret a movie it will be like old times. Colleen said trying to convince jt.

"OK fine and I take it you need a ride?"

"Yes."

They decided to rent Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and they watched it. When it was over they got into a deep discussion.

"Col, can I ask you something?"

"Yea of course what is it?"

"Ben said you are sexually experienced and I was wondering if that was true. You can tell me to mind my own business if you want."

"Jt, I told Ben that but the truth is I'm still a virgin. That is why I haven't slept with him. What if I'm bad how am I going to explain that?"

"Why did you tell him then?

"It felt right I guess. But I want to sleep with him and was wondering if you could do me a favour?

"For you anything."

"Do you think you could sleep with me and show me what I need to know?" Colleen asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Colleen that is a huge favour. I….I'm not sure I can do that."

"Please Jt. I always wanted to lose my virginity to you anyways and Kim wouldn't have to know."

"If you tell Ben that you are a virgin he will understand. He can show you and plus it's not that hard to figure out." Jt answered.

"Yea but you can tell a virgin from a non virgin. Jt I'm asking you to help me, I know it's a lot but if it is not from you it is going to be someone else."

"Col, please say you are joking."

With that Colleen leaned over and kissed Jt. Jt was surprised and Colleen took advantage of it and snuck her tongue in to deepen the kiss. Jt resonded and they started kissing passionaltly. Colleen seemed to make Jt forget about him and how wrong this was.

Jt's hands wandered Colleend body and found the end of her shirt. He started pulling it upwards towards her head. They stopped kissing just enough for Jt to pull the shirt off and Colleen helped Jt talk off his shirts.

There they were kissing half naked with each other. Colleen felt nervous but her lust for Jt was stronger. Her hands roamed his chest making their way to his pant buckle. Jt stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Jt, do you have to ask?" Colleen continued to try and release his pant buckle. Jt helped her get his pants off. Colleen undid her pants and took them off.

Jt had imagined them like this for years now, to have Colleen in his arms, to feel her against him.

All of a sudden feelings started coming back to him. Feeling he has locked away for years. She was so beautiful. They were both sitting in the underwear. Jt was about to undo Colleen's bra when he realized what he was doing.

"Col, I can't do this. I love Kim."

"I'm not asking you to love me Jt. I just want you to help me learn so I can have sex with Ben."

"What about Ben? You are cheating on him."

"I'm doing it for his own good. Ben and Kim will never find out. Please Jt!." Colleen said.

"Fine just let me call Kim and tell her I won't be home." Jt pulled out his phone and called his new fiancée. He got her voice mail and left her a message. "Hey babe, I won't be home tonight. Paul has me working overtime and them I'm going out with a few friends. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you."

"Thank you Jt. I really appreciate it."

Colleen began kissing Jt. Trying to get things to where they were before. Jt followed and in almost no time things were heated. Jt unhooked Colleen's bra and began sucking on her breasts. Colleen couldn't believe the sensation she felt. This of course made Jt harden. Colleen was brave and slipped her hand under his boxers and gave him more please than he could ever ask for. Jt returned the favour and inserted one finger into her. Her breath started to quicken and she was almost at her climax when he inserted another finger. Both her and Jt came at the same time.

"Col, that was your first orgasm." Jt said.

"Wow! Amazing Jt. Was I any good?" Col asked.

Jt realized that she was the best he ever had but thought twice before responding.

"Colleen you were great! Ben will be one lucky man."

"Jt? Do you think you can have sex with me?" Colleen asked.

"Well I don't want to.:

"Please Jt. Ben will know if I'm tight down there." Colleen replied.

"You're right. Okay Colleen."

Things started to heat up and before long they were both turned on. Jt slipped a condom on and Colleen was getting nervous. Would this hurt?

"Col, relax okay? I will try my best to make sure you don't go through lots of pain." Colleen nodded.

It hurt Colleen a bit but soon the pleasure took over. Soon she was acting like a pro. And they both came at the same time.

"Wow….Jt….thanks." Colleen said trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing" Jt replied.

They laid there all ngiht and snuggled together when they were sleeping. Jt realized his feelins for Colleen were back and he didn't know what to do.

He loved Kim he really did but the sex he just had was great and it brought back the love he had for Colleen. He knew though she loved Ben and only wanted him.

8 AM

He rolled over and tried to find his phone in the pile of clothes. He looked at the caller ID and it was Kim. He decided to let it go to voice mail. He got dressed and decided to return home to Kim his fiancée.

Colleen woke up to find a note from Jt

_Col, _

_It's me! I left to go home to my fiancée I proposed 2 days ago. Sorry I didn't tell you. The sex was great and you'll do fine when ever you decide to have sex with Ben._

_Love Jt._


End file.
